Watchers of Abyss Saga: Book Zero, The Origins of Watchers
by MrDarth151
Summary: Though it is our struggle that most know of, it is also important to note where we came from. And though none of us can claim that their whole life was of import, we each have a moment that defines us. Here... are those moments, preserved for the future generations. ME/Wh40k crossover. Warnings: OC, multiple ones, AU, Mature Themes, possible parrings.


_He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you._ _**\- Friedrich Nietzsche**_

"Come. Sit."

"I want you to listen. I do not expect you to understand what I will say. Over the years, I have not encountered a mind capable of matching mine."

"Sometimes, I think it's pitiful; such lonely, singular existence."

"Other times, I allow myself to be arrogant; it is not unfounded, for I am unmatched."

"And yet other times… I simply comprehend the necessity of my fate."

"Do you believe in fate? It does not matter if you do; it is real, though beyond your comprehension."

"Most are fated to simply walk through their lives. Whatever they live them justly, or as villains matters not; their paths are simply too limited, either by their ability, or by simple luck. Talented tyrant may fall, simple illness may end him before he even learns to walk."

"Hmm? Me? I am different. Though I suppose, you already deduced as much."

"But can you even comprehend it? I ask you: can you imagine the infinite void of the universe, and realise, how insignificant you are?"

"It hurts, doesn't it? To realise you are only one of countless, that you hold no power in this world of ours?"

"And there are things you do not know off; things that would bring you eternal nightmares."

"Yes, you are going to learn of them."

"But, in the darkness, there is also a flicker of light."

"Our fate, as a whole, is to struggle eternally."

"And by this struggle, great ones emerge."

"What if I told you that fate of this galaxy can be shaped by an individual?"

"What if I told you those individuals walk among us right now?"

"What if I told you I was one of them?"

"Did you heard of butterfly effect? A childish metaphor. A small butterfly causing a hurricane by the movement of it's wings? Such things do not happen in the world of reason."

"But fates… oh, the ways of fate are quite different."

"One man can become a great wind, that will shape those around him, and create a flow that will change things forever."

"I see the unasked question in your eyes.'What is my fate, then?'"

"Through skill, through your own ability and through your own luck, you have found me"

"You have done so at exact right time and place. And your rewards is going to be a small role in the coming events."

"You are to be the annalist of our struggles. The chronicler of our fates."

"Do not sneer at your role, for it is more than most can hope for in lives."

"You will witness what is to come, and write it down for others that will come after us."

"They will know the truth… through you."

"The truth of us, who fight monsters."

"The truth of us, who watch the abyss."

"The truth of us, who will shape the future."

"The title? You are the creator. Name your own work as you see fit."

"Yet another small struggle… but it is yours. Treasure it."

"The tale that you shall create begins here, with us. Though it also began in many other places… through time and space."

"You don't understand."

"But you will."

"Just as we will take our rightful place among the stars."

Author's notes:

Are you intrigued? Good. A lot of you are probably curious what happened to my previous story, The Emperor Protects. The short answer is: The story plan needed reworking, so I started reworking it, but couldn't make it work. I will revisit it at some point, but I doubt it will be soon.

So, what is this story? This, is part zero, or prologue, of my new project. A lot of polish went into this one, and it is the greatest piece I have ever planned or written. I hope my crude writing can make it justice, and I remain optimistic for the future.

What will it be? ME/Wh40k crossover, but not as you know it. With small amount of pride I can say that I managed to create something unique. And character driven, instead of story driven, something that is not normally my style.

Await the next chapter… Where we visit a world called Elysium. And witness a birth of a Hero.

With regards, my dear readers,

MrDarth


End file.
